


Find the Wolf

by To_Shiki



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old work, That I did for school, like from 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Short work on Jim having to find Blair, who's been kidnapped (shocker).





	Find the Wolf

Across the river, he could see the light flash, hear the whine of a wolf in pain.  A light that he desperately needed to reach.  He strained his hearing as far as it would go, trying to find out if his friend was alive or not.  It mattered little that his friend was over a hundred yards away and hidden from view to the normal eye.

James Ellison, a tall man of over six feet and of military background, turned his head to look around him.  His cold blue eyes taking in every little detail.  His jaw clenched as he surveyed the land.  Worry gnawed at him and only served to cause him to stretch his senses to their limits.

The lush green of the trees and bushes of the forest lay behind him, covering the sun as it sank into the earth.  Light, gravely sand shifted and crunched underneath his worn hiking boots as he walked closer to the edge of the raging river, whose waters frothed and sprayed when they crashed into the rocks and shoreline.  Long slender fish attempted to swim upstream before giving up and allowed the angry waters to carry them back to the beginning.  To a more quieter resting place.

The air was heavy with moisture and the stench of sweat that poured off Jim’s body from the intense jungle heat.  An animal would walk by from time to time while the man stood there, leaving behind the scent of fur and a recently eaten meal.  He blocked all this out, searching for the scent that was most important to him.

The scent of his guide.

Monkeys hooting, birds singing, a snake creeping its way along the ground in search of food.  All this and more grating on his sensitive ears.  He was tempted to lower his hearing and find his friend the hard way, but stopped himself.  

He needed to find his friend as soon as humanly, or inhumanly, possible.  The river tried to deafen him, but he would not allow it a victory.  His friend has been trapped out here long enough.  He would use all of his senses as far as he could push them if necessary.

Across the water, the light that flashed drew his attention once more.  Zeroing his sight in on the tiny object over a football field away, he breathed easier.  The tiny piece of metal that caught the last remaining rays of the setting sun was his guide’s necklace, laced around the thin branch of a sapling barely a year old.  Beyond that he could hear the faint beating of his guide’s heart.

He was alive.  Imprisoned by a handful of unfamiliar heartbeats, but alive.

Jim, in full sentinel mode, smile feral as he listened to his guide.  Now that he was found, he just had to get to him.  No problem.  His training in the Army and Rangers prepared him for occasions just like this.

Unstrapping his gun from its holster, the grin remained as he placed one foot in the icy water.  He was going to go to his guide.  Nothing, not the men who’d kidnapped his friend, not even nature, can stop him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Old work done for a high school assignment. Hasn't been changed from that aside for some grammar/spelling mistakes. And yes, I had even included the typical disclaimer all fic writers were doing at the time.


End file.
